


do you want it all

by aetherae



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, unsurprisingly i continue to love sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: Love is not foreign to Sakura. It might be better if it was.





	

> **16\. A dream is just a nightmare with lipstick**

Sakura has few fears left, but what few she has are terrifying enough to bring her to her knees.

She fears being loved. There’s nothing more in the world she wants—and she fears it.

It’s all too easy to imagine. The warmth and care she felt from her parents when she was a Tohsaka. Shinji carefully explaining things to her like he used to. Taiga hugging her tightly every time she sees her, like she’s her favorite person in the world. Rin scolding her kindly, gently, treating her as the sister she is.

Shirou, smiling at her, knowing her, _accepting_ her, as if there’s no one else he would rather be with.

But she knows all too well what it’s like to lose being loved.

Sakura wants to be loved, and she would not survive losing it.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the august 2016 31_days, x-posted from tumblr.


End file.
